High School Romance
by LightandDeath
Summary: ShikaxKibaxKank    Love story exploring each and every emotion.  Hate, Love, Pain, Lust, Need, Loneliness, Stress.  Exploring what Love is really about.      This is a Yaoi Naruto Three way Fanfic.


He sighs annoyed at his headache. He rubs his temples with his finger and thumb, whilst looking down at his texted book. He hates studying, but seeing there is an important Exam coming up he thought he better start sooner or later. But he would rather be outside having a kick-about with his friends, then be stuck in a library studying. He sigh's yet again and slams the book shut. He takes his head into his hands and breaths slow and tries to collect himself. He looks up and starts to clear his papers and books. He stuffs them all into his bag and swings it over his shoulder and makes a break of the exit. He walks along the hallways passing friendly faces. He smiles and waves to a few. "Yo! Kiba. Wait up!" A familiar voice calls out behind him. He turns around to see a blonde mess running towards him. He sighs but yet he smiles and greets his friend. "Hey, Naruto! What's up?" Kiba asked and carried on walking with Naruto at his side. The blonde fox looks up at him and grins like an idiot. Kiba can't help but laugh at his friend's expression. "So... You going to practise tonight? Heh, heh" The blonde chuckles. Kiba just nods his head not looking at the other boy. He's got too much of a headache to talk. Naruto snakes his arm around the brown haired boy's neck. "Ahaha!... Good! You're our best player" Naruto screams in his ear as he pulls him down and messes his hair. Kiba struggles and pushes him away. He glares annoyed at the boy. He sighs shaking his head. "Heh..." He smirks "Don't you think I know that?" Naruto nods grinning. "Know what?" Both boys turn to find a lean Shikamaru standing with hands dug in his pockets, With Sasuke at his side. They both look at their friends. Naruto chuckles. "I was just saying that Kiba was our best player on the team..." The blonde pokes his head over Shikamaru's shoulder. The pineapple haired boy looks at the blonde then at the Burnet with a lazy smirk on his face. Kiba blushes and looks away. "Heh... He wishes..." The Uchiha says smugly. All eyes dart to him. Naruto smiles and wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him close. "You're the best in my eyes..." He winks and plants a chaste kiss on the raven haired boy's lips. Sasuke kisses his blonde back and heats the kiss. Naruto blushes and wraps both arms around his neck. "Get a room!" A voice calls from behind them. The two lover birds pull away and look down the hall way. Ino and Sakura stand hands on their hips glaring. While the Hyuga girl has fainted from a nose bleed. Naruto laughs. "You're just jealous! That I got him and you didn't!" Even Sasuke joins him in the laughter. Kiba and Shikamaru hold back there laughter. Kiba sighs deeply as this is not making his headache better. He clenches his head. Shikamaru notices and grabs a hold of his wrist and drags the burnet away from the noise crowd. Kiba utterly confused yet he blushes as the strong boy drags him into a nearby empty class room. Shikamaru locks the door behind him. Kiba can't help but blush being alone with the black haired boy. The dog boy has always had crush on the deer boy. Ever since he came to the school. His first friend was Shikamaru and along with Naruto. But he always seemed to be close with Shikamaru mostly. He has confessed he was Gay when they all came too Konoha High School, But he never confessed he liked the Nara. He tried many times but his emotion's caught up with him. He gulps looking at him. Shikamaru lazily looks at him. He sighs and sits on a nearby chair. Kiba still looks at him trying his hardest not to blush deeper. "Would you sit down... You're annoying me by standing..." The pale boy looks up at the tanned one. Kiba nods and sits down on the desk looking away from him and at the blackboard. His hands slightly shake, his head still pounds from the headache. He groans and clenches his head at the pain. Shikamaru looks over once he heard him groan. "What's wrong?" He asked with a slight hit of worry in his tone. Kiba's head Shoots over too looks at him 'Bad idea... Ahhh Damn this!' He whines and closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them he is met with black ones. He gasps shocked. Shikamaru's face is less than a few inches away. "S-Shikamaru? W-What are you do-" He is cut off by the deer boys lips crushed against his own. Kiba blushes madly and falls back due to Shikamaru pushing him. Shikamaru deepeners the kiss and slides his tongue along the dog boys bottom lip, asking for entrance to the wet cavern. Kiba moans into the hot kiss. Shikamaru runs his hands up under the younger boy's shirt then back down. He slowly undoes some of the lower buttons. Kiba closes his eyes and kisses the deer boy back with such passion and lust. He wraps both arms around the slim boys neck and pulls them together closer. Shikamaru smirks and nibbles at Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba moans deeply as he does Shikamaru slips his tongue in and around his mouth. Both boys unbutton each of each others shirts aside. To Shikamaru's disappointment, Kiba wears a black under shirt. But to Kiba's enjoyment, Shika wears none. Kiba smirks and runs his hands up Shika's bare and slightly sweating chest. Shikamaru moans into Kiba's mouth. The vibrations shutter down Kiba's throat and work its way down throughout his body. Shika snakes his hand down to Kiba's pants, and gently tugs on the button. Kiba blushes as red as his marks on his face. Suddenly the door flies open. "Oh... S-Sorry..." Both boys look up. Naruto stands there blushing lightly. Sasuke stands behind him not seeing what's going on. He pushes by and stops dead in his tracks. "S-Shit..." Naruto starts to have a nosebleed. Both boys lying on the table blush deeply. Shikamaru quickly gets of Kiba and walks well near enough runs out the room, Pushing passed both Uchiha and Uzumaki. He walks fast down the hallway doing up his shirt. Both boys look back at the now have dead Inuzuka. Kiba just has a face of lust. He falls back. He faints.


End file.
